Blitz Wykerr
Blitz Wykerr is a character in The Battle Majestic. Profile Weapons Bare hands, bandages (explained below), electricity Abilities Can fire bursts of lightning out of his left hand, is able to control the bandages wrapping his left arm (he usually uses this ability to bind people so he can get close enough to shock them; cloth isn’t very conductive). Also can augment his movements/speed using electrical impulses. As a result of this, he's a very twitchy fellow, especially in his left arm. Biography Before I can tell you about Blitz, I must tell you about his parents. His father’s name was Wykerr, and that’s about all anyone seems to know about him. Mr. Wykerr desired companionship at one time, and so set out to find a suitable mate. Now, Mr. Wykerr was three things; very intelligent, very cruel, and very insane. A serial killer, in fact. Eventually he found a woman who met his high standards, and he proceeded to court her. Mr Wykerr by no means lacked the charm and guile necessary for this. He even stopped his random murdering so that there would be nothing for her to be suspicious of. Over the course of time, Mr. Wykerr became less and less inclined to senselessly slaughter like he used to. He wasn’t sure why this was, but he was happy, and it seemed to be fine with him. Marriage followed, and eventually his wife became heavy with child. Things seemed to be going fantastically for the newly wed Mr. Wykerr. One day, his wife felt something in her let go, and it was time for the birth of the child. Never before had anything made Mr. Wykerr so nervous and happy and excited! They rushed themselves to the nearest hospital. Mr. Wykerr drove as carefully as possible, because it was a very dark and stormy night, and he didn’t want to get into an accident. After many painful hours of labor, and many painful hours of waiting on Mr. Wykerr’s part, the doctors finally had word. His wife was dead, and the child a stillborn. Mr. Wykerr reverted back to his old ways as soon as the news reached his ears. He killed the doctor that had brought him the terrible message, he proceeded to go into the room where his love lay still and slaughtered everyone there. He saw his dead son, his body cold and lifeless, the reason for all this pain. He stole him away, determined to inflict on his corpse all the pain Mr. Wykerr was feeling right now. Not there, of course, because the authorities were on their way and Mr. Wykker would be arrested, and that wouldn’t do at all! Ten steps out of the hospital he was struck by a bolt of lightning. He died, but his son did not. Hospital employees found a child, scarred by the electricity that had coursed through him, screaming and wailing in the arms of his dead father. Blitz lived normally, despite his heavy scarring, for most of his life. He went through foster care with very loving parents, named himself after studying the German language, flew through school easily, as he had inherited his father’s massive intellect. On his twenty-first birthday, however, he found that he had inherited more than just his father’s intelligence. He went to sleep that night, and woke the next morning in an unfamiliar place, covered in blood that was not his own. A voice spoke to him. A voice that came from his own mind, but did not belong to him. Mr. Wykerr spoke to his son. “I’m here for you, son,” the voice said pleasantly. “And I will teach you to be the best you can be.” To clarify: Blitz holds two souls; his own and his father’s. His father possesses him when he sleeps and uses his body and his powers (which Blitz didn’t even know he had before his father came back from the recesses of his mind) to cause mischief and mayhem of the very violent sort. Blitz is an insomniac for this reason, and when he’s not sleeping he’s constantly hearing his father talk to him, telling him to kill and murder senselessly. For the matters of this battle, Blitz will be “asleep” for the duration. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Majestic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians